Easy-A
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Patricia has detention. She finds out her teacher watching her is Jason Winkler. What happens when tension builds and the two get closer? Pason


Patricia Williamson walked towards Mr. Sweet's office with her boyfriend, Eddie. They both had intertwined hands.

"I have to get to class, babe," Eddie said placing a kiss on Patricia's lips. She kissed him back then went into Mr. Sweet's office. Her mouth dropped as she saw who was there. Jason Winkler.

"Ms. Williamson," Mr. Winkler said.

"Jason," Patricia breathed.

"Mr. Sweet said you were coming for you detention," Mr. Winkler said.

"Um yeah, I can't be in class today, I have to do my work away from everyone," Patricia said. Jason nodded and gestured her to follow him. He led the trouble maker down the hallway and into a classroom. "Why are you back?" She questioned.

"I just got my job back," Jason said.

"Where did you go?" She questioned.

"Just around," Jason said sitting behind the large desk. Patricia sat in one of the students seats and sighed bored. She pulled out her class work and started it. First off was math. Stupid math. She skimmed around the page checking off what she knew. Jason stared at the teenager and smiled at her concentrated face. She was cute, that was for sure. He wondered if she still had those little feelings for him.

* * *

About 30 minutes into her detention Patricia groaned loudly then looked to her teacher. He was on his laptop. Patricia groaned again, more dramatically. Still nothing. She groaned one more time.

"Yes, Ms. Williamson?" Jason asked.

"I'm leaving," Patricia announced.

"Okay," Jason said. Okay? Patricia was confused. "If you give me a kiss,"

"I have a boyfriend!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Do you want out or not?" Jason asked. Patricia rolled her eyes and got up walking over to her cute teacher. She bent down and placed a kiss on his lips. Something clicked in Jason's head and he pulled her down to his body, holding her close. Patricia squirmed and Jason pulled away from the kiss.

"Again boyfriend," Patricia said annoyed.

"Don't you remember when I first got here be ause your other teacher had a heart attack?" Jason asked seductively. Patricia stayed quiet. Jason placed a small kiss on the dark haired girls neck.

"That was two terms ago," Patricia answered. Jason nibbled on her neck.

"And how I helped you?" He said.

"Then turned on me," She said. Jason bit down roughly on her neck. "Stop this,"

"I know you want this," Jason said unbuttoning her blouse. She tried to cover it up with her blazer. "Don't fight this," He placed a juicy kiss on her lips and began to snog her. Jason's hand moved all over her top half. Patricia undid the buttons on his pants. It was getting hotter by the second.

* * *

Patricia heavily breathed as she laid on the desk in her lace black lingere. Jason hovered over his ex student taking in her beauty. Patricia really didn't know why she was letting him do this. She was attracted to Eddie because they had been together but Jason was sexy as well and mature. He slipped the bra off her shoulders and off her body.

Jason sucked onto Patricia's left breast finding that it was stiff. He licked across moving his tongue back and forth, sucking and pulling. Patricia moaned quietly like a child. Jason felt the nipple moving it around his mouth.

"Jason," Patricia moaned. Jason did the same to the other. Patricia lazily lifted her hand rubbing his abs. His body pressed hardly against against her smooth porcelain skin. She gripped his member though his boxers.

"What are you doing, love?" Jason asked. Patricia squeezed him harder making the 24 year old wince.

"Playing," Patricia said. Jason pulled down the boxers then took her hand, wrapping it around him again. He groaned.

"How do you want to start?" Jason asked. Patricia shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm still virgin, I'm up to the new," Patricia said. Jason grinned. A virgin? This was gold.

"Turn around," Jason said. Patricia flipped on her back and Jason sat stop her legs. He watched her fat ass and licked his lips. He pulled down the panties, feeling her up the whole way. Her groped the cheeks, and slapped them. He placed his dick into her tight ass. Patricia gasped. Jason dug in deeper watching Patricia turn red and tense. Patricia felt a burning sensation in her ass. He grinded against her grinned as she moved and moaned.

"Let's try something else," Patricia moaned. Jason exited her then yanked her up by her hair, setting her under his dick.

"Suck," Jason instructed. Patricia got on her knees and sucked her teachers dick. Jason stuck two fingers into her vagina. Patricia gasped but quickly got back to work. Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked furiously. She tried to stuff all she could into her mouth, as fast as she could.

"Mmmhmm," She moaned against the hardness. He came in her mouth making her gag a little but swallow. She didn't really want to swallow, but what else was she supposed to do? Jason rubbed his fingers up and down his little pixie's vagina. He felt her walls dampen by the second. Patricia pulled away, catching her breath.

Jason picked her up and sat her down. Patricia looked up at him nervously. She was officially going to be a not a virgin. She really hoped he was clean. She held up a hand for a minute.

"You are STDless right? And wearing a condom?" Patricia asked. Jason nodded, not really processing her words and leaned in. He entered her and Patricia's first though was, pain. Burning pain but then bliss. Utter bliss. Patricia moaned happily. "Mm,"

"Make sure not to scream, people are here. Can you do that?" Jason said. Patricia nodded in a happy daze. Jason started to pump and grind. Patricia bit her lip and let out a small shriek. Jason grinned at her. "Are you being a bad girl?" He teased.

"Yes," Patricia said breathing heavy. Jason released from her and turned her around. She laid perched on the desk, with her ass in the air. He grabbed his belt and spanked her. Patricia yelped again.

"Bad girls get a spanking," Jason said. Whip. Smack. Whip. Smack. Whip. Smack. "Tell Ye why you were a bad girl?"

"I squealed," Patricia said feeling more stimulated by the second.

"But why we're you sent here?" Jason asked.

"I was being rude," Patricia answered.

"And why am I spanking you?" He asked.

"Because I was a bad little girl, now come here," She said. She pounced ontop of him kissing him hardly. "You're so sexy,"

"Mm I know," He said. Patricia pinned him down and kissed him harder. Jason wrapped an arm around his students waist making her closer. What a great welcome back present.

* * *

_Normally, I go in order of my M's but tha person really wanted it.. Liek really so I did it. Tada. I have a Neddie, 2 peddies, Feddie, Fabina, Palfie, Jamber and Mara/Patricia and you can still suggest. I hope you guys enjoyed! Ily guys!_


End file.
